Saturday Night Drabbles
by samlover14
Summary: Live, from the East Coast, it's Saturday Night Drabbles! Every Saturday night, I write a drabble in the lack of an update. Could be virtually any pairings. Not related. Very random. Short drabbles about our favorite high school kids. Ratings vary.
1. It's Wrong

Drabble #1  
Title: It's Wrong  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Rypayish  
Author: samlover14  
Date: July 26, 2008

"Sharpay, this is wrong."

"I know," she replied, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Okay," he said. "Just so you know."

"But it's so good."

"No, no. It's _wrong_. You used who instead of whom, and this sentence has twelve verbs."

"It's good, though!"

"But wrong."

"Ryan, I don't care if my essay is wrong. I did it, didn't I?"

"Sure the teacher doesn't feel the same way."

"But I do."

"I don't care. It's wrong."

**A/N: Here's the story: I've been updating something every night for, like, a month now, except for Saturday nights, because I don't have computer access on Sat. nights, because I stay at a small camp on a pond nearby where I live. So, on every Saturday night, for the past three weeks, I've been writing Drabbles that are really just really random. They're just random drabbles. Not connected at all.'**

**Samantha.**


	2. The JoBros

Drabble #2  
Title: The JoBros  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Chaylor  
Author: samlover14  
Date: August 2, 2008

"I love Kevin Jonas," Taylor announced.

"That's nice," Chad said. "I love you."

"Well, I love you too honey, but…oh. Kevin Jonas."

"What is it with this guy?"

"He is _so_ hot."

"He is _so_ not. Joe's the cute one." Taylor stared at her boyfriend. "I mean…what?" Taylor just laughed and threw her pillow at him.

**A/N: There you are, Drabble #2. I told you they were short and random.**


	3. The Olympics

Drabble #3  
Title: The Olympics  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Troyella  
Author: samlover14  
Date: 8-9-8

"That Michael Phelps is pretty awesome," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy said, wistfully. "I wish I could be in the Olympics someday."

"You couldn't," Gabriella said.

"I'm not good enough?"

"No."

"I will never understand you," Troy said, plopping into the couch to turn off the TV. "I could _be_ an Olympian."

"But Troy," Gabriella said, "you're no good at swimming." Troy stared at her and started laughing his head off.

"In Basketball, dear," he managed to day, "in Basketball."

**A/N: It's no secret I love Michael Phelps. He's won two gold medals so far, can he win some more? Well, duh, but how many more?**

**Samantha.**

**PS, if anyone really wanted a certain pairing next Saturday or a topic, they could ask, and I might oblige.**


	4. Marriage and Tape Player

Drabble #4  
Title: Marriage  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Well, Zekepay, a little bit.  
Author: samlover14  
Date: 8-16-08

"Do you eve think we'll get married?" Sharpay asked, absent-mindedly.

"You and me?" Ryan asked. "I don't think so."

"No, stupid," Sharpay said. "Me and someone, and you and someone."

"Oh. Yeah."

"When?"

"Soon."

"To who?"

"For you?" Ryan asked. Sharpay sent him a "Why in the world to I care who you marry" look. "Gee, I dunno. Zeke, I guess. And he's cool, right?"

"He's more than cool, Ry, he's fabulous."

"As are his cookies."

"Have you been eating my Zeke cookies?" Sharpay asked, bringing all her attention to her twin brother.

"No, no, not at all," Ryan said, making sure that Sharpay dropped her gaze back to her magazine before rolling his eyes. Zeke's cookies were _fabulous_.

* * *

Drabble #5  
Title: Tape Player  
Pairing: Any, and at the same time, none.  
Rating: K  
Author: samlover14  
Date: 8-13-08

"The tape player was a terrible invention," he said, frustratedly.

"The tape player was a _great_ invention," she replied.

"No, the MP3 was a great invention."

"If you hate the tape player so much, don't use it."

"They don't make this album on CD."

"What a great tragedy."

"It is!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

**A/N: Okay, that's _two_ for this week. Number five was actually written on Wednesday, because I was frustrated with a tape player. I said the first line, my mom said the second line, and I said the third line. I made up the rest of the conversation. Personally, I picture it as a conversation between Chad and Taylor, but it could be any one you want, really.**

**Thanks for reading, and leave me reviews! They make me warm and fuzzy inside, generally the same effect a Zeke cookie gives you.**

**Samantha.**


	5. Truth or Dare

Drabble #5  
Title: Truth or Dare  
by: samlover14  
rating: K Plus  
Date: 8-23-08  
Pairings: None, and yet, TG, RK, ZS, and CT

"Okay, Kelsi, Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Truth."

"Which of the guys would you rather kiss?"

"...Ryan..." Gabriella and Sharpay laughed. "Okay, Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which is your favorite Jonas Brother?"

"Kevin, duh! Truth or dare, Gabi?"

"Dare."

"You know, I've always wondered if the guys would notice if someone danced around while they watched their basketball. Naked." Sharpay laughed.

"Just go downstairs, start strutting it, take off your shirt and see if they notice," she advised. Gabriella sighed and left the room. Ten minutes later, she returned, straightening her shirt. "Well?"

"They told me to stop distracting them from their game," she announced. "Joe Jonas doesn't seem so bad now, does he?"

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone loves the JoBros. Nick's my fav, if anyone cared, because he's only 13 days older than me, and he's really cute. :) I don't own them, or HSM, unfortunately. Thanks for reading, and please review!!**

**Samantha.**


	6. Great Hair

Drabble #6  
Title: Great Hair  
author: samlover14  
date: 8-29-08  
Rating: K  
Pairing: **Jimara **(Jimmie and Tiara. That's legit.)

"Tiara," Jimmie said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Um...I was wondering something," he asked.

"And...?" she prompted.

"Um...which is your favorite Jonas Brother? Because Taylor's is Kevin..."

"It's Joe," Tiara said.

"Why?" Jimmie asked.

"Because he's got great hair, and I like that," she said.

"Like me?" he asked.

"He's got better hair than you," she said. He made a noise in exasperated protest. She smiled. "Sorry, but it's true." He frowned.

"But I have good hair, right?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course," she said. "But that's not why I like you."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you're you," she said, smiling.

**A/N: I have officially invented this pairing of Jimara. The first official post, today, on 8-29-08, even though I technically invented it on Monday, the 25th, in a different story of mine...  
**

**So, um, I don't own HSM, the JoBros, or Jimara, even though I really wish I did, because I love them. they're like the new troypay. Thanks for reading, and please review! Tell me what you think of Jimara! **

**Samantha.**


End file.
